


Pink and Purple

by Northmelody



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northmelody/pseuds/Northmelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick drabble I did for @aslan-altan.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink and Purple

With a red face, Juleka entered the classroom quietly and moved directly to her seat. Her heart was racing and this feeling in her stomach, which she usually got when riding a roller coaster, just wouldn’t go away. 

“Hey Juleka, is everything alright?” Myléne asked concerned after noticing how tense Juleka was. The girl nodded silently as an answer and took her pencil case and history book out of her school satchel. 

Although Myléne didn’t believe that everything was okay, she didn’t want to bother her class-mate further and therefore decided to rest the case.

The class was just about to begin when the person responsible for Juleka’s strange behaviour came into the classroom. Just as always Rose wore this beautiful, secretive smile on her rosy lips and greeted everyone in class with a kind _“Good morning”._ Juleka slowly lifted her head and looked at her, no, she stared at her.

“Good morning, Jul.” Rose said and sat down next to her. The smile on her lips grew bigger and there was a glance in her blue eyes that depicted how happy she was to see Juleka here.

“G-Good morning.” Juleka stammered flustered. Her face became even redder. 

Rose chuckled before leaning closer to Juleka’s ear and whispering: “I missed you very much.” Good that Juleka was sitting because her legs turned immediately into pudding. 

“I-I missed you, too.” she whispered back. 

Rose’s expression softened. “Really?” her voice sounded happy and relieved. 

Juleka nodded sheepishly and looked at her. “V-Very much, actually.” she added. 

Rose blushed. When the teacher entered the classroom and everyone opened their books, Juleka suddenly felt a hand holding hers. Surprised she looked at Rose, who seemed busy listening to the teacher. A fond smile spread on Juleka’s face as she interlaced her fingers with Rose’s. The two girlfriends moved closer together and everyone could see that something was different than usual. 

**They were happier.**

**Author's Note:**

> First time I've written something with these two cuties! I hope you like it! :)


End file.
